The invention relates to processes for the disproportionation of pentane to alkanes containing fewer carbon atoms per molecule and alkanes containing more atoms per molecule in the presence of a catalyst composition. In one of its aspects the invention relates to the production of isobutane and isohexanes from a pentane-containing feedstock. In another of its aspects the invention relates to the use of a catalyst combining hydrofluoric acid (HF) with titanium tetrafluoride (TiF.sub.4) in the catalytic disproportionation of pentane. In another of its aspects the invention relates to the use of a sulfone diluent in combination with a disproportionation catalyst. In yet another of its aspects the invention also relates to a process for increasing the conversion of a pentane feedstock to desirable isobutanes and isohexanes.
It is known that generally Bronsted acids and Lewis acids can be used with a sulfone diluent as an effective catalyst combination for disproportionation of hydrocarbons, particularly with the use of hydrogen as a co-feed to the process. The present invention, however, provides within certain ranges of operating conditions the specific combination of hydrofluoric acid (a Bronsted acid), titanium tetrafluoride (a Lewis acid) and sulfolane (a sulfone diluent) that provides an unexpectedly effective catalyst for the disproportionation of pentane without the use of hydrogen as a co-feed to the process.